


Us three

by RedRavens



Series: Mass Effect Prompts [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: Nihlus comes back from a meeting to find Garrus and Jane have already started playing. (PWP)





	Us three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses some vocabulary from the dearest wafflesrock16:
> 
> **Carissime** – A Palaveni endearment, means loosely “my dearest love”. Karis, a shortened version
> 
> **Corda** – An older term of Palaveni origin, loosely translates to “the reason for my heart beat” and is often used between mates. Their subvocals will be singing Corda/Cordis when they talk with/about Jane
> 
> On to the smut!

It’s the frankly filthy sound of subvocals that drew Nihlus’ attention when he entered the dark apartment. Accompanied by the smell of sex, of something that was a mix of Jane and Garrus that had his mouth watering and his pelvic muscles loose under the armour.

It’s the groan of ’Garrus!’ and the answered mumble that gave away their location: his bedroom.

He found them at the edge of his bed, Jane caressing and sighing Garrus’ name as he knelled before her, tasting her cunt.

The sight they made, Garrus kneeling with his cock out, holding Jane’s legs apart and one over his shoulder as he lavished attention on her pussy - Nihlus swallowed, breath a little shallow. Jane opened her eyes and just smiled at him, before bucking her hips into Garrus’ talented tongue with a gasp.

“I come home to the most unexpected treats,” Nihlus grinned, hearing the answering purr from Garrus as he got up and away from Jane’s pussy, much to their darling’s displeasure.

“ _Karis_ ,” Garrus whispered as he approached, gently bumping his forehead against Nihlus’, then nipping his way to his ear canal, his subvocals lower, intimate, “take the armour off, and come to bed,” he murmured before biting on the exposed flesh of his neck. For a wild moment all Nihlus could think of was the structural weakness of his armour, before Jane’s laughter distracted him.

He rumbled a laugh too, caressing his mate’s neck. “I think I’d rather watch today.” He took off his gloves, gripping Garrus’ erect length, slowly stroking him from base to the tapered tip, grinning as his subvocals whined for more. “The two of you give me the best shows.” He stepped away from Garrus, making a show of licking his palm then turning to their darling, giving her a wink.

“You still haven’t kissed me,” Jane reminded him with a lecherous grin, her legs were slightly parted, and he could see her center glistering with a mixture of her own juices and Garrus’ saliva. She pinched her nipple, sighing in pleasure and he was helpless but to drink her in. The smattering of freckles on her face, her shoulders and her chest, the way her hair fell over her eyes, nearly obscuring the green from view and those calloused fingers he knew so well, pinching and pulling her nipples.

“How could I possibly forget?” Nihlus growled, stalking toward Jane, caressing her face before he tasted her lips. They tasted of mint and something else, something- “when did you two start on the fun?” He purred against her mouth, the taste of her and Garrus going straight to his dick.

“Twenty minutes ago or so,” Garrus purred as he sat next to them, mouth going straight to Jane’s shoulder with gentle, loving nips to her skin. “You were taking your sweet time.” His fingers danced across Jane’s skin, before he pulled her away from Nihlus’ kiss. “Get that armour off.”

“So demanding, _Karis_ ,” Nihlus growled, gripping Garrus’ neck before he let both of them go. He stepped back, slowly removing the crimson and black armour, eyes on his lovers as they devoured him. Jane’s eyes on him were akin to fire, all consuming, burning, demanding he crumble at her feet.

And while Jane was fire, Garrus was like the deep waters of Palaven: a furious swirl of patience and hyperfocus that tore everything on his path.

“He looks good like that, doesn’t he?” he heard Garrus whisper to their _Corda_ , his subvocals appreciative as he stared at him.

Jane agreed with a hum, breath hitching as Garrus moved his hand lower, his fingers tracing her pussy lips, bypassing her clit as he kissed her shoulder, his eyes hot on Nihlus. He tapped her thigh gently and Jane straddled him, her back to Garrus’ chest, his cock nestled between her thighs, touching her folds if the filthy purr coming from him was any indication.

“How about we share him?” Garrus suggested, his hips slowly thrusting against Jane, and Nihlus could only stare, transfixed, as her breath hitched with their mate’s moves.

“How about we let him watch you fuck me?” she moaned, grounding her ass on his lap and Nihlus moaned at the sight; he knew exactly how Jane felt when she did that, smooth, pliant, burning hot and wet.

“Get up a little,” Garrus asked as he licked Jane’s shoulder, one hand holding on to her hip, the other guiding him as Jane raised on to her knees, the tapered head of his dick teasing her entrance before he guided her to sit on him. Jane’s sigh as Garrus stretched her was a thing of beauty, and Nihlus couldn’t tear his eyes away, his undersuit half unzipped and completely forgotten.

He could see the moment she took him in completely, her mouth opened in an unvoiced ‘ah’ as Garrus grunted at her back, nipping and licking her shoulder as Jane adjusted to his size again. Nihlus was lost in the sight, torn between watching and the need to be in their place, either Jane’s or Garrus’.

“Beautiful,” his voice was little more than whispers and subvocals as he watched them.

Garrus just looked at him over Jane’s shoulder and smiled, a low purr in his subvocals that sang of want and love, his eyes fluttering close as - Nihlus guessed - Jane tightened around him.

Jane moaned as she raised herself a little, before sitting down again, Garrus’ hands on her hips guiding her as they started a shallow rhythm. The wet slap of skin against skin left him dizzy with want and salivating to taste them. “Shouldn’t you be naked?” Jane sighed as she ground again against Garrus, her toes curling against the covers as he increased the pace, raising her up and down against him, fucking her on his cock.

Nihlus startled at her voice, looking down at his still covered erection, his fingers limp on his undersuit. “You two are distracting,” he grinned sharply before removing the rest of the undersuit and striding toward them, caressing Jane’s face before bending down for a messy kiss, Garrus grunting behind her as Jane melted between the two of them. “So very distracting,” he whispered against her lips before kneeling before her, before them.

Nihlus spread her legs even further, looking at Garrus' dick spread out Jane. He remembered what that felt like, he could feel Garrus for hours afterward, “how about I eat you both out?” he grinned before sticking his tongue out, holding Jane’s legs apart and halting Garrus’ movements, leaning in and licking from Garrus’ base to Jane’s clit, causing his lovers to shudder and moan in unison.

“Fuck,” Jane sighed, head thrown back on Garrus’ shoulders as her hips moved between the two men, the stretch of Garrus’ cock and Nihlus’ tongue on her pussy nearly enough to make her come undone.

The two men shared a look before Garrus begun moving again, the wet slap of skin on skin, the clever tongue between their bodies making Jane’s need all the more urgent, “I need to cum, please,” Jane whined, with her hips being held and Nihlus paying special attention to her clit it was enough for her to start shaking in their embrace, she was almost-

“Fuck!” She cried as her orgasm shot through her, as Garrus thrust again, holding her down as his own orgasm hit and he knotted with her pussy, as her shaking continued until she was panting, laying on her side, with Nihlus’ mouth on her breasts.

“Still with us?” Nihlus asked, grinning, like the bastard he was.

“Bastard.”

“I’m not the one Tied to you, Jane.” Nihlus purred as Garrus laughed, his fingers trailing down until he pinched her oversensitive clit. It just made her tighten up around him and shudder, the act nearly painful for the both of them, and all the more delicious for it.

“Nihlus,” Garrus started with an amused laugh, he looked at Nihlus like he was the second part of his dessert. He moved so he was sitting on the bed with Jane on his lap, “shut up and come here.” He smirked at his _Corda_ , taking a hold of his cock when Nihlus sat beside them, “Jane, would you do the honors?”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” she grinned at each of them before leaning down - the position slightly uncomfortable - and taking Nihlus’ cock on her mouth.

Garrus just hummed as he pushed Jane’s head lower, Nihlus’ subvocals dropping to a degree he could only call filthy.

Their night was only just starting.


End file.
